Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a dust suction apparatus, and, more particularly, to a dust suction apparatus to remove a dust on shoes of a person entering a specific space.
Discussion of the Related Art
A clean room where it is critical to handle a variety of dust and contaminants has been used mostly in the semiconductor related fields. However, recently, the clean room is gradually expanded to various chemicals and food manufacturing companies, and hospitals.
As the industry development improves rapidly, not only air pollutants including dusts generated from the factory should be removed, but also dusts generated from a variety of automotive and construction facilities and attached to the shoes of the human body should be removed in public places.
Thus, a dust suction apparatus which can mainly remove the dust deposited on shoes has been installed at the entrance of each facility. This may require the installation space of the dust suction apparatus. Further, when many people are entering into the facility, congestion occurs in front of the dust suction apparatus.
For most of prior art dust suction apparatuses, a user foot is put on the dust suction apparatus and thus, a dust suction switching protrusion is moved to open a suction hole to allow the dust together with an air to be suctioned. In this connection, the dust suction switching protrusion is spring-loaded. However, the long hair strands and/or long textile fibers suctioned in the dust suction apparatus may be stuck in the hole when the suction is deactivated and thus the dust suction switching protrusion is engaged with the hole. Subsequently, the long hair strands and/or long textile fibers stuck in the hole may move out of the hole due to an external shock or winds.
The dust suction switching protrusions are integrated into a single panel. Thus, when it is necessary to clean or repair the dust suction apparatus due to a damaged protrusion and/or excessive dust depositions, it may be difficult to remove or disassembly the dust suction switching protrusion.
The prior art dust suction apparatuses may be disclosed in following documents:
patent document 1: Korean Patent No. 10-1124381-0000 (2012, 02, 29);
patent document 2: Korean Patent No. 10-1255054-0000 (2013, 04, 10);
patent document 3: Korean Patent No. 10-1271559-0000 (2013, 05, 30);
patent document 4: Korean Patent No. 10-1278518-0000 (2013, 06, 19);
patent document 5: Korean Patent No. 10-1310888-0000 (2013, 09, 13); and
patent document 6 Korean Patent No. 10-1477217-0000 (2014, 12, 22).